The invention relates to an injection pump of the type described in the preamble of the main claim, such as is known from the German laid-open application No. 2,453,576. There, the stop is adjusted by electronic regulator means via an electric servo-motor and a rotating threaded spindle. If an electrical part fails, the full-load stop remains in the position it has just assumed, which is disadvantageous to the smoothness of engine operation. Thus the full-load stop may, for example, remain in the position which determines the quantity for cold starting, if a defect arises in the electrical apparatus directly during the starting procedure. When operation continues, then there is no effective full-load stop at all.
There is a further full-load stop which is known from German laid-open application No. 1,811,561, which is pivotable by means of an electromagnet. However, in this case there are only two stop positions: one for cold starting and one for warm starting. Intermediate positions, which are dependent for example upon the engine speed, air temperature, charge pressure, or the like, are not possible.